A study session (proper)
by S Corsette
Summary: A futanari persona 5 request I received, the proper version of it.


**So some people might be wondering why there's a second study session with proper. That's because I messed up the request, this is what it was supposed to be Josie Maxwell as a female getting fucked by Futanari not her being the Futanari. That was a fuck up on my part and so I wrote a new story with the proper settings, though the other will be left up for others to enjoy.**

Josie Maxwell sighed as she sat down at her desk.

"What's wrong?" A blonde haired girl asked as she came up to Josie.

"Oh, nothing…" Josie replied.

The other girl pulled up a chair and sat down at the desk as well. Her name was Ann. Her blonde hair and blue eyes made her stand out amongst the other Japanese students.

Josie herself wasn't Japanese either, only having moved here recently. Perhaps because of that the two were quick to form a bond when Josie was transferred in.

"Well, I'm still not getting the hang of things. I'm still having trouble with some of my work." Josie explained. "Kanji especially is giving me a headache."

"Hmm… Yeah, I get it."

"And we have a test soon-"

"Wait a minute?" Ann blurted. "A test?"

"Yeah don't you remember?"

"No! Ah, I'm totally not prepared for this! Truth be told, I'm not doing well with my studies either."

Both girls sighed.

"Don't worry, I'm sure Makoto will help us study." Ann smiled as she got up. "I'll go ask her!"

The study session was planned and the three girls were inside Makoto's Livingroom, a kotatsu between them, that was covered with textbooks and papers.

Josie was wearing her normal schoolgirl outfit, short skirt with the first few buttons of her blouse undone for comfort. She leaned towards Ann, trying to see the opened textbooks. This gave Ann a nice view down the girl's cleavage, the swells of the woman's breasts coming into view.

"Ann, are you okay?" Josie asked. "Your face is all red?"

"Oh, yeah!" she replied. "Just a little hot in here."

"Is it? I don't really find it all that hot… How about you Makoto?"

"Huh?" The red eyed woman squeaked. "Sorry I wasn't paying attention."

"What were you distracted by?" Josie asked as she leaned over to the other girl, her breasts swaying with the motion. "Your face is pretty red too."

"Well, you know…" Makoto trailed off as she tried desperately to not look down the delicious valley of sweaty flesh that was before her.

"What is up with you two?" Josie asked. "You're both acting really weird."

"I've got to go to the washroom." Ann suddenly said as she stood up, awkwardly holding at her skirt.

"Yeah, I'll go with you." Makoto added as she too stood up, holding at her skirt.

"You're going to the washroom together?" Josie asked.

"Yeah."

"I guess I'll go too."

"No! You can't come, sorry!" The two rushed off.

"_Huh? Those two are acting really weird."_ Josie thought as she sat there in silence. She tried just ignoring it and going back to writing but she couldn't. Her curiosity got the better of her and she began sneaking towards the washroom.

It wasn't the washroom that she heard her two friends from, it was from one of the other rooms, Makoto's personal bedroom she thought.

Soft moans rose from behind the door. And something else.

"Josie! Josie!" She heard Ann calling. "Oh Josie!"

"_They're calling my name_." She thought and slowly opened the door just slightly ajar so she could see in. She gasped at the sight.

Makoto and Ann were in the room, skirts, leggings and panties down, their hands rubbing on big fat cocks that were between their legs. "Josie!" Ann was calling through her moans. "You look so fucking hot today! It's all your fault I have this erection!"

"_Why does Makoto and Ann have dicks?" _Josie wondered as she was glued to the scene before her. _"And they're masturbating… to me?"_

Josie kept watching for a while. Her body was starting to heat up and her pussy beginning to water. The thick cocks trembled as she heard her name repeated. It was kind of flattering and hot to know that she was the one they were thinking of while they were jerking off.

Josie's hand slipped down to her pussy, going inside the panties and gently touching herself as she kept observing. It was during this that Josie accidently leaned too hard on the door and swung it wide open.

"Who's there!?" Makoto and Ann screamed as they covered themselves. "Josie?!"

"Um…sorry." The girl replied.

"This isn't what it looks like!" Ann shouted as she reached for her bundle of clothes on the floor.

"Let's get back to studying and ignore all this okay?" Makoto added with a beet red face.

"No, you guys can't go back with those things being so hard." Josie said. "Um… so maybe… I can help you."

Ann and Makoto looked at Josie with surprised expressions. "Are you sure?"

"Yep! That must be hard for you like that, and I am kind of the reason you got those so, yeah, I'll help out."

Josie walked towards Makoto and Ann then dropped to her knees before them. The girls weren't bothering to cover themselves now and let their big cocks hang free before Josie's face.

Josie gulped as she took a hold of each cock in one of her hands. They felt soft yet hard, she had never held a dick before so this new experience made her shiver in taboo delight.

"So I just go like this right?" Josie asked. She gently began rubbing her hands up and down the cocks, stroking them off.

"Yeah, just like that!" Ann moaned. "That feels really good!"

"Yeah!" Makoto agreed. "Just having someone else's hands on my dick makes it feel so much better."

Josie kept up her hand jobs, pleasing both cocks at the same time. Bits of pre-cum were squeezed from the pee holes and drippled down to her hand, it was mixed in like lotion, making her hand slide up and down the cocks faster.

Ann and Makoto began moving their hips, adding their own strengths to the pleasurable experience. "It's so good! Your hand feels so nice!" Makoto grunted.

"Yeah, but maybe you can put it in your mouth too? I heard it feels really good when you do that." Ann said through her jagged breaths.

Of course Josie had heard the same, that it feels really good when a woman sucks on the cock. "Okay." She leaned in and kissed Ann's cockhead, making the woman shiver and sigh in pleasurable bliss. Then she opened her mouth and began taking the erection inside.

Josie fed herself more and more of the thick dick, shoving as much as she could into her mouth and then throat. She felt it push pass her gag-reflexes and slither down her tight throat.

"Oh fuck!" Ann screamed. "This really does feel amazing!" Ann was beginning to add her own hip thrusts to it, forcing more and more cock down Josie.

Soon the entire cock was down Josie's throat, the girl's face pressed up against Ann's waist. "This is so hot!" Ann groaned before she began pulling back out and then slamming herself back in.

Makoto watched the sexy scene unfold before her eyes, longing for it as well. Josie did a pretty good job at keeping up the handjob even as she deep throated Ann's massive erection but Makoto wanted more.

"Please, Josie! Me too!" Makoto begged.

Ann pulled herself out fully. "Here Makoto."

Josie was quick to pick Ann's handjob back up as she switched her attention over to Makoto. She wasted no time as she quickly devoured the cock, shoving it inside her mouth and then down her throat.

Makoto screamed as she felt her dick get swallowed up by Josie tight throat. "It's so good! It feels so fucking good!"

Makoto grabbed Josie's head and began moving her hips, thrusting herself in and out of the tight esophagus. Josie moved her free hand to Makoto's ass, groping the firm butt cheeks.

"Ha, so good! Your throat is so tight, it feels like my cock is going to be eaten!"

"Please, my turn again." Ann whined. Makoto thrusted a few more times before pulling back out and moving Josie's face towards Ann. The blonde wasted no time in shoving her cock back down Josie's throat and picking up a rough and fast speed.

After a while Ann pulled out and let Makoto go again. Josie was passed back and forth between the two of them, having to deep throat each one.

After a while, both Futanari were feeling their approaching orgasm.

"Josie I'm going to cum!" Ann shouted.

"Me too!" Makoto added.

Both girls' cocks were out and Josie was between them, her mouth open ready to catch the girls' sperm. They both began stroking their cocks hard, eager to blow their loads all over Josie's cute face.

With a scream both went over the edge. They sprayed rope after rope into the air, letting the white rain fall on Josie. It got on her face, hair, mouth and some on her chest and clothes.

After several more shots both girls' were done and their cum came to a dribble. Josie closed her mouth around the large puddle that had formed and gulped it down, then opened her mouth again to show that it was swallowed. "Delicious!" She eagerly began licking up the rest of the cum that had covered her.

Ann and Makoto watched the girl eat up their seed with lustful delight. Their cocks springing back to full erection.

"You're both still hard!?" Josie asked.

"Sorry, but can you take care of us again?"

"Don't apologize, I'll just have to keep it up until your cocks stay down."

"Can you take off your clothes?" Ann asked. "I want to see you naked."

Josei blushed despite everything so far, she was a bit embarrassed still to take off all her clothes. But she got up and began stripping. Her shirt, skirt, her long socks and then finally her bra and panties, revealing her body bare before the two other girls.

"Wow! You're so beautiful!" Ann said.

"Yeah." Makoto agreed.

Josie blushed under the compliments and rubbed her hand against her arm in embarrassment. "Thanks."

"Josie, do you mind if I kiss you?" Ann asked as she stepped forward.

Josie looked at her with wide eyes. It was a tad embarrassing but after just sucking on the girl's cock and eating up all that semen what did it really matter at this point.

Josie nodded her head and Ann quickly stole the lips. She kissed Josie hard, spreading the mouth to let her tongue go inside and explore. Josie eagerly kissed back, letting her own tongue dance with Ann's.

Makoto feeling a bit left out, removed the rest of her clothes, the top half, freeing her breast and then came towards Josie as well. "Can I have a kiss too."

Josie pulled back from her kiss with Ann and quickly began making out with Makoto, the two sharing spit and tongues in a passionate kiss.

Ann removed the last of her clothes as she began kissing her way down Josie's body, she let her lips trial over the breasts and then down the belly and then to the girl's pussy where she began licking and sucking on the wet lips.

Josie moaned into Makoto's mouth as she felt Ann's mouth and tongue worship her cunt. She grabbed Ann's long blonde hair and rubbed her hips against the girl's face, while her other hand slithered down to Makoto's ass and grabbed the frim soft cheeks.

Makoto let her own hands run over the soft breasts of Josie, she grabbed one of them and squeezed gently on the tit.

Ann kept on eating out the cunt, letting her tongue dig as deep as possible inside the warm, wet love tunnel. She felt the juices drip down her chin as she drank as much of the tasty liquid as she could.

Josie suddenly pulled back from the kiss with a moan. "I want it! I want it inside me so bad!"

They went to the bed, kissing and grinding on each other. Josie was pushed down, landing on her back. Ann got on top of her, looking over the soft supple body. The blond haired girl lined her cock up with the wet virgin lips and then she pushed herself inside.

Josie and Ann both screamed together in pleasure, their breasts rubbing against the others as the cock dug deep inside the pussy, stretching out the tight, sensitive vaginal walls. Ann kissed Josie as she began pulling back out of the pussy, only to ram her hips forward once more and smash her cock deep.

"Oh fuck!" Josie roared as she swung her arms around Ann. "Your cock feels so good! It's stretching out my pussy! I can feel it so deep inside!"

"Your fucking pussy is amazing! It's so tight and warm, it feels like it's trying to eat my cock! It's fucking amazing!" Ann screamed back.

Their lips met together in another kiss, while their hips rocked, grinding the cock in and out of the cunt with lustful ecstasy.

Makoto watched them, jealous at not being played with. Her fingers were wrapped around her cock, stroking it lightly while she watched.

Ann's cock brutalized the cervix, smashing into it repeatedly, her big balls smacking against Josie's ass, nipples rubbing against one another, lips intertwined in a hot, sloppy kiss as the blonde fucked her friend in a mating press.

On and on the fucking went, the sounds of wet flesh smacking on flesh filled the room mixing with the lusty moans to create erotic music. In and out Ann went, hammering away at Josie's womb, digging herself as deep inside as she could, thrusting with all her power.

But both knew they wouldn't last much longer.

"I'm going to cum!" Josie screamed suddenly. "I'm going to cum on your big fat cock!"

"Me too!" Ann screamed back. "You pussy is way too good! I'm going to cum! Can I cum inside you!?"

"Yes! Please cum inside me! I want to feel all your cum inside my womb!"

Both girls screamed in overwhelming pleasure as they came together. Hot sticky semen flooded Josie's womb, filling it quickly with the creamy white substance and making some spill out onto the bed. The belly grew as more and more cum was released in her baby chamber. Josie was going through her own powerful orgasm, her eyes rolled back and filled with tears as her mouth hung open and her tongue flopped about. She could feel her whole body shake as her mind went white and her pussy squirted.

After several more powerful shots of cum, it was over and Ann pulled herself out of Josie. A torrent of cum came rushing out of the hole and onto the bed in a puddle of white.

"That was amazing!" Ann panted. "I've never cum that hard before!"

"So good! That was the best thing I've ever felt!" Josie said in her own jagged breaths.

"How about me?" Makoto asked as she shoved her cock at Josie's face.

"Go ahead! I can go another round!" Josie exclaimed as she spread her dripping pussy wide.

Makoto quickly lined herself up with the cum-stained pussy. She didn't mind that when she rubbed her cock all over the lips she was getting Ann's cum on her. Then the red-eyed girl shoved herself inside.

The cock smashed through the cunt, digging deep, ramming the cervix in one impatient thrust. Josie screamed in pleasure, her body shaking as she nearly came again from the harsh penetration.

Makoto quickly built up speed, she was a lot rougher than Ann, she just started plowing the pussy, thrusting with intense strength. The cock pounded over and over again at the cervix, sliding up and down the tight vaginal tunnel, making Josie shiver with pleasure.

"Holy fuck! This is the fucking greatest thing I've ever felt in my life!" Makoto screamed. "You cunt is so fucking tight and amazing! I can't stop my hips! I need to keep fucking you! It's so fucking good!"

"Don't ever stop!" Josie screamed back. "Your cock feels amazing inside me! I can feel it against my womb! It's so good so just keep fucking me silly!"

Ann watched the other two fucking, her cock at full mass again. She came over to Josie's face and pushed her cum stained cock towards the lips. Then she knelt over the girl, knees on either side of her face and pushed her cock inside the mouth. Josie took it letting it slide down her throat. Ann began moving her own hips, shoving her cock up and down the throat, her big balls smacking against Josie's chin.

Makoto's vision was filled with Ann's shaking ass and big swinging balls, so she decided to bring her head to the boobs and shove one of Josie's nipples into her mouth to suckle on it. She sucked and licked on the nipple before switching to the other, giving each cherry a tongue bath.

For long minutes the intense pounding continued but eventually Makoto felt her balls tighten and she knew she would have to blow her load.

"I'm going to cum, Josie!" Makoto exclaimed. "I'm going to cum inside your pussy!"

Josie couldn't respond as her throat was shoved full of Ann's thick sausage so instead she wrapped her legs around Makoto showing that she was ready to receive the creampie.

"Then I'm going to cum inside! I'm going to fill your womb with my cum and get you pregnant! I'm going to knock you up!"

Makoto roared as she went over the edge, her cock released it's built up seed, flooding the girl's womb and making it overflow onto the bed beneath them. The belly expanded as the sticky white semen invaded the fertile womb. Josie herself came as well, her body shaking as she screamed into Ann, trying not to bite down on the thick cock. Ann pulled out though and let Josie scream out the rest of her orgasm.

Eventually Makoto was done and she pulled out, releasing the waterfall of semen as her cock came out with a pop. "Fuck that was just wonderful!"

"Yeah…" Josie managed to get out through her deep panting.

However Makoto and Ann weren't soft yet. "Can we go another round?" Ann asked. "I still want you!"

"What? Again?" Josie asked as she gazed at the still erect cocks. "Alright! You can both go together!"

"Together?"

Josie grabbed Ann and pushed her down, then she crawled on top of the blonde and lined her pussy up with the cock. She sank down on the thick erection stretching out her pussy once more, feeling it pound against her abused womb, making both girls grunt with pleasure. Then leaning over she reached behind herself and spread her ass. "Here Makoto, go ahead and put it inside my ass!"

Makoto gulped as she looked at the asshole, she licked her lips as she crawled towards it. Pushing her cock up against the tight hole, she rubbed the thick mushroom head all around.

"Don't tease me!" Josie pouted. "Shove it in!"

Makoto wasn't sure if it would fit but she was defiantly interested in finding out. She began forcing her way in, the cum and pussy juices being used as lubricant to let it enter easier.

"It's going inside!" Makoto groaned. "Your asshole is so fucking tight and hot! Oh it feels fucking amazing!"

"Oh fuck!" Josie added in her own squeal. "I can feel my asshole being split apart it feels really fucking good! Keep going!"

Makoto did so until she felt her belly and waist smack against Josie's ass. "Oh fuck! It's all inside! I can feel your ass squeezing on every single centimetre of my cock! It feels amazing! I'm going to start moving!"

"Go ahead! Fuck me!"

Makoto began pulling out and then slamming back inside the incredibly tight ass. She grunted with each thrust of her hip, soon gaining in speed and power until she was crying out loud and fucking the ass as hard as she could.

Ann took this as a sign to start fucking Josie as well and she began moving her hips up and down on the bed, making her cock hammer against the womb.

Josie was screaming in such overwhelming pleasure, that her mind was starting to go blank. Two cocks were inside her, her pussy and ass being pounded away at by beautiful women and their massive thick cocks. She had never felt this good before in her whole life.

"Keep going! Both of you fuck me silly!" Josie was squealing as her insides were being turned to mush by the thick erections that were pounding her tight and sensitive holes. "Your cocks feel so good!"

Meanwhile Sae Nijima was returning home, she had managed to steal some time off of work to have a nice meal with her little sister as such a thing was hard to come by in her overwhelming workdays.

Coming inside she noticed that there were more than just Makoto's shoes at the door. "She must have friends over."

It was after dropping off her work materials and going to her room to change that she noticed the moans coming from her little sister's room. She went to the door and looked through the slightly opened door.

She gasped at what she saw and pulled the door slightly in so she could watch with more privacy. Her little sister and her blonde friend were pounding away at another girl.

She could see the way the two big cocks pounded in and out of the stranger, the way all girls were moaning with what looked like intense pleasure. She kept watching from the door, her own cock growing in size within her pants.

Makoto and Ann kept pounded at Josie, brutally ramming her insides and making the girl scream in ecstasy. But they knew they couldn't last forever.

"I can't hold on much longer!" Makoto screamed. "I'm going to cum soon!"

"Me too!" Ann added.

"Then let's all come together!" Josie screamed. "Please both of you cum inside me! I want to feel both of your hot sticky cum inside me at the same time!"

With a great roar all three came together. Josie was wracked with her most powerful orgasm yet, her whole body shaking as her eyes went glazed and her tongue stuck out with her mouth wide open, letting drool run down her chin, her cunt and ass tightened around the massive erections.

Makoto and Ann both came at the same time, heavy amounts of thick creamy hot seed was released from their cocks deep insides Josie, it filled her womb and bowels and made the belly expand as more and more of the semen was unloaded.

After several more shots of heavy white seed, both girls were done and all three panted as they came down from their high.

They fumbled onto the bed, all exhausted from the intense sex.

"Wow! That was amazing!" Josie panted.

"Yeah it really was." Makoto agreed.

"We should do it again some time." Ann added.

"Oh defiantly."

The door swung open and Sae entered the room. "And just what is going on here?"

Makoto went as white as a ghost. "B-Big sister?"

Josie who had never seen the woman before, quickly tried to cover herself.

The sexy woman, curvy with long silver hair, looked around the room and then her eyes fell on Josie. "I was able to come back home early and what do I find? My cute little sister having sex with a stranger."

"It's not like that!" Makoto tried to protest.

Sae undid her jeans and slid them down revealing her pure black panties and the big bulge that had formed in them. "I was watching from the door and just can't hold back anymore."

Makoto looked a bit shocked as Sae walked towards Josie and pushed the big bulge against the girl's cheek. "Please take care of me too!"

Josie was slightly hesitant but the softness of the bulge and the erotic odour that filled her nose made her lose herself to her lust. Josie took a hold of the panties and pulled them down revealing the big erection, the musky scent of sweat, from the woman's full day of work, made Josie moan in delight.

Josie kissed the cockhead, her hands went to the big balls and felt the weight of them. She continued kissing all over the dick, loving the taste of stinky unwashed cock that filled her mouth.

Josie opened her mouth and let the cock enter, she sucked on it as her tongue ran around the head. Taking more and more inside, Josie felt the cock at her throat.

Sae was groaning as she removed her top and bra, revealing her large breasts. She rubbed at her nipple while her other hand went to Josie's head, trying to force the girl to take more of her cock.

Josie didn't need any pressure to do so, she let the thick erection slither down her throat, causing a big bulge to appear. She managed to take every single bit of the dick, her nose pressed firmly up against Sae's waist.

Sae pushed back on Josie's head, letting her cock slide back up the throat, then her thrusted her hips and pushed herself back inside.

Josie let Sae use her throat like an onahole, gagging only slightly, saliva drooling from her mouth and down the woman's big swinging balls.

"Oh fuck! Your throat is so fucking tight and it feels amazing! This is the best throat I've ever fucked in my whole entire life!" Sae was moaning as she kept up her harsh deepthroat.

Makoto and Ann watched from the side, enjoying the show now that the fear of being caught was washing away. Makoto especially jerked off as she watched her big sister use her friend, her sexy body moving, tits and balls swaying with each heavy thrust.

"I'm going to cum!" Sae suddenly screamed. "I'm going to cum right down your throat! Drink up all the semen I've been saving up!"

Sae went over the edge with a scream, her cock releasing the cum down Josie's throat. The girl eagerly drank every bit she could, feeling the hot sticky goop run down her throat and fill her belly. Sae, who due to work, was unable to jerk off for quite a while, was now releasing roper after rope of her seed. She eventually pulled put, afraid of hurting the girl with her loads of semen, and sprayed the white cream all over the girl's face and hair.

Josie drank the semen in her mouth and began licking more off of her, delighting in the wonderful taste as Sae's cock finally began calming down and her cum came to a trickle.

"Hmmm… so delicious." Josie moaned to herself as she kept on drinking up the cum.

"Fuck that was good." Sae panted. "But I still want more."

Josie looked at the still hard cock that swung before her eyes and she understood what the woman wanted immediately.

Sae sat down on the bed, her hard cock sticking straight up. "Get on." She demanded.

Josie obeyed, she sat down on Sae's lap, the thick cock penetrating her and stabbing into her cervix, making her throw her head back and scream in pleasure.

Sae wrapped her arms around Josie, groping the firm tits in her hands. Her lips trialed kisses down Josie's ears and neck as she slowly started grinding her hips, rotating her dick inside the tight pussy walls. "Start moving." She breathed into the girl's ear.

Josie did so, she raised herself up and then slammed herself back down. She moaned and screamed in pleasure as she bounced up and down on the cock. A large bulge appeared in her stomach as she felt the cock dig around her insides. "It feels so good! Your cock is amazing! It's stretching me out so far and I can feel it in my womb!"

"Yeah your pussy is amazing!" Sae whispered back, sending shivers down Josie's spine. "It's the best cunt I've ever fucked! It's amazing! Keep moving little slut!"

Josie and Sae were both moving, their bodies smacking together making the cock smash against the girl's womb with each hard swing. Both were groaning as Sae played with the tits and sensitive nipples, her lips on the ear, her tongue tasting it.

Makoto and Ann watched with looks of pure lust, they stroked themselves and wished for another turn with Josie.

For long intense minutes, the two fucked like crazy. But everything comes to an end.

"I'm going to cum!" Sae nibbled at Josie's ear. "I'm going to cum insider your pussy, just like my little sister did! I'm going to flood your little slutty pussy with my cum and get you pregnant!"

"Yes! Yes! Oh please yes! Fuck me hard and cum inside my womb! Knock me up! Please I want to feel all of it inside me!" Josie screamed back.

Sae bite down a little harder on the ear as she came, her cock firing off load after load of her semen. Josie felt all the hot, sticky cum flood her already filled womb and she orgasmed hard. Her mouth flung open in a roar as her tongue hung out and drool fell everywhere, her eyes rolled back and filled with tears, while her whole body shook and her cunt squirted her love juices into the air and onto the floor.

Josie got off of the cock, it popped out of her and let the waterfall of cum pour out onto the ground, she fell on the bed exhausted.

"Fuck that was amazing! The best fuck I've ever had!" Sae groaned. "It's no wonder you like her little sis!"

"Yeah she was pretty amazing." Makoto replied.

"Hey, Josie, can we go again please?" Ann begged as she shoved her raging hard cock towards the tired girl.

Josie looked at all three girls, every single one of them with a hard cock pointed towards her. It seemed she was going to be here for a while longer.


End file.
